The invention refers to a solenoid comprising an armature movable in an armature room, and a coil which can be flowed through by current, wherein the coil, when flowed through by current, generates a magnetic field which serves for moving the armature so that the armature moves in the direction of the control cone, respectively the front region of the armature immerses in the control cone.
Solenoids of the type described in the beginning are sufficiently known. They serve for carrying out corresponding switch or control tasks.
Here, for example, proportional magnets are known where a power is generated by means of the solenoid which is proportional to the applied current. Linear connections of this kind can, for example, be used in suitable pressure control valves where a corresponding linear pressure control characteristic is decisive.
Known pressure control valves have here the object of reacting as sensitively and delicately as possible in a control range as large as possible. Just in the lower characteristics region the inclination of the characteristic is supposed to be not too steep so that too large variations do not result from slight current variations. On the other hand, however, suitable pressure control valves should provide, even with high pressure, a high control power. Here the electric requirements should remain unchanged, if possible, that means that the large development of power is not supposed to lead to a higher receiving of current, and thus necessarily to a larger diameter of the wire in the coils.
In order to be used optimally in such a case of application a solenoid is supposed to have a characteristic deviating from the linear control characteristic.